radiationtgffandomcom-20200214-history
Warszawa
=Historia= Warszawa. Stolica całego tego majdanu, choć.... dziś już w zasadzie mało kto o tym wie. Dla większości to miasto jak każde inne. Apokalipsa, stary- powódź była głównym powodem wielkiego chaosu. Nagle zrobiło się za ciasno, rozumiesz, i walka o przetrwanie zaczęła kręcić się głównie wokół terenów wciąż nadających się do zamieszkania. Ludzie mordowali się dla kawałka ziemi. Byli gotowi zrobić wszystko, byleby tylko mieć gdzie mieszkać i czym wyżywić swoją rodzinę. Wojna domowa była niczym przy tym, co działo się w Warszawie. Strzały, wybuchy, wrzaski umierających. Błagania wykrzykiwane ku niebu, jak gdyby ignorujący dotąd wszystko Bóg miał nagle zejsć i uratować ich wszystkich. Ale to jeszcze nic... Gangi, które powstały zaraz po tym wszystkim, narobiły chyba więcej bałaganu niż cała ta apokalipsa i powódź razem wzięte. Wojny gangów, rozumiesz- morderstwa, kradzieże, gwałty na porządku dziennym. Przez lata. Lata, po których ci idioci wybili się niemal doszczędnie- poza nimi. Okazało się, że ani „Szczury Ulicy”, ani też „Dzieci Betonu” nie były tak głupie, jak mówiono. Trudno więc nie wspomnieć dnia, kiedy szefowie obu gangów spotkali się, by po krótkim gadu gadu dojść do wniosku, że tak być dłużej nie może- wiedzieli, że dłużej nie mogą ze sobą walczyć, jednak problem polegał na tym, że nigdy też nie byliby w stanie dojść do porozumienia. Rozwiązali więc problem inaczej- po męsku. Jeden rewolwer, jedna kula, jedna śmierć. Wygrany bierze wszystko. I tak oto, w kilka chwil po samotnym wystrzale sytuacja Warszawy stała się jasna. „Dzieci Betonu” wedle umowy wycofały się z miasta, a przynajmniej z jego suchej części. Mieszkają teraz na tym bagnie, które kiedyś nosiło dumną nazwę miasta- ale im zdaje się to pasować, cholera. Na ruinach, co to kiedyś domami były, pozawieszali liny, mosty jakieś i czort jeden wie co oprócz tego. W sumie radzą sobie nie najgorzej, nawet nazwę zmienili- ,,Wodniacy". W sumie lepsze to, niż jakieś betonowe bachory, tym bardziej, że teraz mają styl- motory zamienili na skutery wodne, samochody na łodzie, a dragi i złom na szajs z okolicznych biurowców. Wiesz, zawsze znalazł się jakiś jajogłowy, chętny do odkupienia za nie najgorszą sumkę jakiegoś szajsu sprzed apokalipsy. Z czasem sami zaczęli się do Wodniaków zgłaszać po „skarby”, do których tylko oni mieli dostęp. W suchej części wawy życie toczyło się normalnie. Strzały w końcu ucichły, a codzienność zaczęła przypominać te stare, dobre dni normalności sprzed tych wszystkich tataklizmów. Od tamtej pory ani wodni, ani lądowe szczury nie wchodziły sobie w drogę. Zupełnie jakby przestali dla siebie istnieć. Gruba Kaśka stała się mitem. Każdy w Warszawie wiedział, że istnieje, ale nikt jej nie widział. Krążyły o niej różne legendy: podobno była starą przepompownią, zaopatrującą w wodę całe miasto. Gdy Dzieci Betonu zeszły na tereny zalane przez Wisłę, nie zrezygnowały z zemsty, wciąż wierząc, że kiedyś podniosą się i odzyskają władzę nad miastem. Wpierw jednak Wodni musieli zebrać sporo rupieci dla Krakusów, by było ich stać na odbudowanie Grubej Kaśki. Dziś do zalanej przepompowni prowadzi komin ze schodami środku: dawne okna zostały zaspawane, tworząc podwodną siedzibę. Na powierzchni wody widać tylko właz i pływające mola, a przy nich łodzie i skutery wodne. I wszystko byłoby cudownie, Szczury panowały na lądzie, Dzieci stały się Wodziankami i pluskały się radośnie, jednak zawsze, ale to zawsze pojawia się jakieś "ale". Tu też było jedno: przepompownia ruszyła znów. Nie z tą mocą już, co kiedyś, bo przecież kanalizacja w mieście stara już i porozrywana, jednak Warszawa znów miała wodę w rurach. Po tygodniu sielanki jednak kurki znów stały się suche, a Szczury dostały ultimatum: wy nam płacicie w niezbędnych surowcach i towarach, my wam dajemy wodę. Nagle panowie miasta przestali być niezależni i władza została podzielona. A szczury? Od czasu gdy wygrali pojedynek ich życie stało się spokojniejsze. Największy wróg, „Dzieci Betonu”, okazał się honorowym przeciwnikiem i dotrzymał danego słowa pozostawiając Warszawę w ich rękach. Co prawda może i nie opuścili miasta, ale na swoje szczęście zajęli tą część wawy, w której zamieszkać się nie dało. Szczury zapomniały o nich i zajęły się swoimi sprawami. Zaczęto odbudowywać miasto, które „Szczury ulicy” trzymały twarda ręką pilnując porządku, tworząc swoje własne, nowe prawo i egezekwując je. Rewolwer który zadecydował o zwycięstwie i porażce pozostał w rękach Szczurów. Stał się ważnym reliktem i kiedy w mieście dochodzi do sporu, to on właśnie rozwiązuje wszelkie nieścisłości. Rosyjska ruletka zmieniła tu nazwę na „Strzał prawdy” choć zasady pozostały te same. Oprócz rządzenia miastem jednak, gang musiał się z czegoś utrzymać- egzamin zdało napadanie pobliskich transportów, jednak ich głównym zyskiem stała się sztuka mechaniczna, jaką jest naprawa motocykli. Nikt tak jak oni nie zna się na tych maszynach i nikt tak jak oni nie miał tak wypchanego częściami zamiennymi magazynu. Nikt nie robi tak szybkich i tak wytrzymałych jednośladów, dlatego każdy kto ma kręćka na ich punkcie prędzej czy później odwiedza Warszawę. Tubylcy chyba zapomnieli już do czego służą samochody, nie wliczając kilku ciężarówek które są w posiadaniu Szczurów, dosłownie każdy jeździ na motocyklu. Crossy, choppery, ścigacze, quady, są dosłownie wszędzie- choć trzeba przyznać, że tych pierwszych i ostatnich zdecydowanie najwięcej. Gdy „Wodniacy" uruchomili „Grubą Kaśkę” i zaczęli produkować prąd, musieli się jakoś dogadać i choć na początku było ciężko to z czasem współpraca się zazębiła. Dwa współdziałające razem gangi, uzupełniając się odbudowały powoli miasto ze zgliszczy. Wodniacy dostarczali wodę i elektryczność. Szczury Ulicy z czasem rozwinęły swe umiejętności i spod ich kluczy wychodziły najlepsze dwukołowe maszyny. Powstały specjalne zakłady, nauka na terenie wawki przeżywała renesans. Nowe techniki, czy odzyskiwanie dawnych, bez znaczenia- wśród Szczurów byli najlepsi mechanicy, za to pośród Wodniaków – najlepsi technicy wodni i elektrycy. Zyski ze sprzedaży motorów zasilały konta obu gangów i pozwalały na rozwój miasta, a warszawiacy stali się jeszcze bardziej zapatrzonymi w siebie sukinsynami niż przed dniem zero, chełpiąc się swoimi zdolnościami. =Miejsca= Osiedle mechaników Tam gdzie kiedyś znajdowało się lotnisko dziś zamieszkują mechanicy "Szczurów Ulicy". Hangary zaadaptowali na warsztaty i mieszkaniami, a pasy startowe wykorzystują do testów swoich nowo wyprodukowanych czy świeżo naprawionych maszyn. Przez cały czas słychać tam warkot silników, a w powietrzu czuć spaliny. Kilka hangarów wykorzystali na magazyn części, a całe osiedle jest pilnie strzeżone przez żołnierzy. Wstęp na Osiedle mechaników mają tylko członkowie gangu i osoby upoważnione przez Sierpa. Targ Tam, gdzie kiedyś znajdował się terminal, teraz jest targ- czyli dokładnie na parterze tego budynku. Całe mnóstwo straganów, kupcy i wszystko to co można kupić. Tam też znajdziesz wystawione do sprzedania gotowe motocykle. Ratusz Na górnych kondygnacjach terminalu znajduje się ratusz, a w nim wszystkie ważne osobistości zamieszkujące Warszawę. Począwszy od samego Sierpa, poprzez dowódców, a skończywszy na elitach. Każdy z nich ma tam urządzone mieszkanie dzięki czemu w razie potrzeby jest pod ręką dowódcy gangu. Górne kondygnacje są pilnowane przez żołnierzy, a wstęp mają tylko ci którzy otrzymają pozwolenie od Sierpa. "Pod przekręconą panewką" Tuż przed całym lotniskiem stoi piętrowy, dość sporych rozmiarów budynek. W tym budynku znajduje się bar "Pod przekręconą panewką". To tam strudzeni wędrowcy, poszukiwacze, łowcy nagród i inne zakały tej ziemi, które są aktualnie w podróży znajdą coś ciepłego do zjedzenia i wynajmą pokój na górze. Jest to tez ulubione miejsce imprez "Szczurów", toteż przed budynkiem zawsze podziwiać można małą wystawkę ich maszyn. Bar jest własnością Bronka, który dostał ten budynek od samego Sierpa za "osobisty wkład w rozwój miasta". Cholera wie co to znaczy, ale taki napis namalował Sierp na ścianie i podpisał się. Łapiduch Obok baru znajdziesz mały domek, pewnie jakaś pozostałość po starej cywilizacji sprzed grzybobrania. Nie wygląda za ciekawie, ale czerwony krzyż namalowany na białym tle jednoznacznie mówi, że jeśli już gdziekolwiek, to tam właśnie znajdziesz lekarza. No, lekarz to może duże słowo, ale faktycznie znajdziesz tam kogoś kto cię pozszywa, nastawi złamaną kość i zrobi jeszcze kilka innych rzeczy co by postawić cię na nogi. "Łapiduch", bo tak go tu wszyscy nazywają, na pierwszy rzut oka nie wygląda jak ktoś komu byś powierzył swoje życie. Bliżej mu raczej do menela po tygodniowej libacji- ba, nawet tak pachnie, ale możesz być pewien, że gdyby nie znał się na fachu to pewnie dawno gryzłby już ziemię. "Aleja Potępionych" Ulica prowadząca do centrum miasta, dawna Żwirki i Wigury. Po obu jej stronach stoją krzyże, a na nich przybici nieszczęścnicy, którym w jakiś sposób udało się podpaść "Szczurom Ulicy". Przybijają do nich każdego kogo Sierp uzna za potępionego. Ostatni krzyż jest pusty: tylko kartka na nim wisi, a na niej napis "Następny możesz być Ty". Osiedle Wodniacy, tak jak Szczury Ulicy, woleli odsunąć się od linii brzegowej co by nie kusić, ani nie być kuszonym wojną z odwiecznym wrogiem. Zajęli najnowsze osiedle na Pradze Południe jakie wybudowano, a to z dwóch powodów. Stare budynki w wodzie rozlatywały się zbyt szybko i nawet niebezpiecznie było by w nich zamieszkać, a nowe osiedle gwarantowało bezpieczeństwo- to raz. A dwa, wysokość też była w cenie. W odróżnieniu od wielu budynków w tej części warszawy, te wystają ponad taflę wody jeszcze na dobre 20 metrów. Po drugiej stronie rzeki zadomowili się też na dawnym Powiślu. Między wieżowcami wiszą mosty linowe, dzięki którym nie trzeba moczyć tyłka by wpaść do sąsiada na piwo, co jest cholernie sprytnym pomysłem. Na dachach rozmieszczone są posterunki w których wartę trzymają żołnierze. Mają stamtąd świetny widok więc trudno ich czymś zaskoczyć, zwłaszcza, że w promieniu 100 metrów od osiedla nic z wody nie wystaje i nie zasłania widoku. Wodniacy początkowo chcieli tu tylko mieszkać, ale z czasem jak ich potrzeby rosły zaczęto adaptować pomieszczenia do różnych działalności. Garaże W każdym wieżowcu na linii wody zrobiono garaże. Jedne z mniejszym wjazdem, inne z większym, w środku których mechanicy pracują nad nowymi maszynami bądź naprawiają stare. Zajmują się głównie skuterami wodnymi i mniejszymi łódkami, bo tylko one się mieszczą ze względu na gabaryty. Pływający hangar Podczas swoich podwodnych eskapad, niedaleko osiedla Wodniacy natrafili na hangar. Rozebrali go na części, wyciągnęli na powierzchnię i złożyli na nowo - z tą różnicą, że dzisiaj zamiast stać sobie spokojnie na ziemi... pływa. Zakotwiczony nieopodal jednego z wieżowców pełni rolę warsztatu dla dużych łodzi. Wyposażony jest w dźwig, który umożliwia dźwignięcie łajby i rozłożenia pod nią podestów po których mogą poruszać się mechanicy. Wodniacy pracują też cały czas nad zwiększaniem wyporności hangaru, tak aby możliwa była praca z coraz to większymi łodziami. "Bandera" Między wieżowcami dryfuje jacht. Wodniacy znaleźli go w drugi dzień po tym, jak zmuszono ich do przeprowadzki na zalane części miasta. Początkowo służył im za siedzibę główną, ale odkąd osiedlili się na osiedlu zamieniony został w knajpę. Silniki jachtu wymontowano i zakotwiczono na łańcuchu tak długim, że krążą o nim legendy. Właściciel "Bandery", "Suchy", nie chciał jej zakotwiczyć na stałe, ale też nie chciał by łajba odpłynęła w siną dal. Sam więc poskładał łańcuchy i jeden koniec przytwierdził na stałe na samym dnie tego bagna, a drugi do "Bandery", dzięki czemu może sobie spokojnie dryfować, nie narażając Suchego na stres. Targ Wokół stadionu jak i na jego dachu spotkać można kupców, którzy nie wiedzieć czemu upodobali sobie właśnie to miejsce. Wodniacy jednak są z goła innego zdania- no ale co zrobisz? Nic nie zrobisz. Za to Targ... tam możesz spotkać pewnego stałego bywalca, któego wołają "Szkuner". Jeśli poszukujesz skutera wodnego bądź jakiejś większej łajby, to jego własnie szukasz. "Gruba Kaśka" Przed atomowym deszczem była to przepompownia wody, zalana w trakcie Wielkiej Powodzi. Od tamtej pory wszyscy o niej zapomnieli i tylko przypadek sprawił, że odnaleźli ją Wodniacy. Uszczelnili cały budynek, a na dachu zamontowali właz i rurę, wystającą na jakieś 2 metry ponad poziom wody. Rurę pomalowali tak, aby wyglądała na zwykły komin- a zarazem jedyne wejście. Potem wypompowano z Kaśki wodę i zaczęto prace nad naprawą przepompowni. Dzisiaj jest ich główną siedzibą oraz chlubą, choć utrzymywaną w wielkiej tajemnicy przed wszystkimi. Gabinet lekarski Na osiedlu w jednym z wieżowców można znaleźć taki "mini szpital". "Doktorek", jak go wszyscy nazywają, dba o stan zdrowia wszystkich mieszkańców jak i przyjezdnych. W lekarskim fachu jest mistrzem, a jego skłonności do pedantyzmu są w tym fachu nie lada atutami. Wodniacy przynoszą mu wszystko co związane jest z medycyną: sprzęt, książki, a także wszystkie dane z działu medycyny jakie wpadną im w łapy. Category:Lokacjaa